The present invention is related to method and apparatus to aid in cooling a handheld device.
Handheld electronic devices, such as handheld computers, continue to increase in performance and capability as ever faster processors, memory and other components are used. However, these increases in performance and capability often come with the requirements of higher power consumption and/or higher heat dissipation by components within the handheld devices.
One of the key features making the use of handheld devices so desirable, is their small size and light weight, since as the name suggests, they are designed to be small enough to hold in one hand during use. However, as a result of being so small and light, handheld devices often have no room for the varieties of cooling apparatus that can often be found in more stationary electronic devices that perform similar functions. This can prevent the use of higher performing components of the variety often found in such stationary electronic devices in a handheld device, because such higher performing components often generate more heat than can be accommodated within a handheld device.
As a result, handheld devices often cannot have the same level or range of capabilities as more stationary electronic devices that perform similar functions, because this reduced ability to cool components often requires that compromises be made in the levels of performance and/or capability.